Olypmus Has Fallen
by LittleDemonKicks
Summary: A race of advanced humans, called Olympians, walked among the earth only twenty years ago. They disappeared in what seemed to be overnight, the Demon races that they fought going with them. Or so it was thought until evidence of Demons returned to Earth. Where are the Olympians and why did they go?
1. Chapter 1

**OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN**

 _In this world, there were people who could control aspects of nature; the Olympus race they were named. They looked like us and acted like us, no way to tell a difference until they used their powers. Some lived in fear of them while others choose to stand and act for and with them. When there became many of the Olympus race other beings began to appear. Demons and monsters we had never seen before, terrifying creatures that killed as if it was nothing. The Immortal War broke out before anyone realized it had even escalated to that level. The Demon race was wiped out, but in the battle the Olympus race was also destroyed. To date there are been supposed sightings of Olympians, but no one can confirm these to be true._

There. Paper is completed, finally! Closing my laptop I stuff it into my bag before slinging the worn strap covered in buttons over my shoulder. Exiting the attic like room of mine I jump from the ladder to land on the wooden floor, scarring my mother.

She jumps back in surprise. "Dylan, how many times have I told you not to do that?" She snaps and I skirt around her, the messenger bag thumping against my leg.

I toss a reply bag before going down the next set of stairs and turning into the kitchen. Dad stands at the wall made fully of windows with a cup of coffee in his hand. Two boys arm-wrestle across the counter, neither giving in nor seem willing to do soon. Flipping the bag open I drop some fruit inside along with a bottle of water. Turning I walk past the counter. Grabbing their hands I force them down and gets shouts of complaint from the two. Dodging their grabs at me I end up beside dad, who still hasn't moved.

"You know, one day you wont be able to avoid them." He says, finally moving to take a drink from his mug.

I shrug in response. "Hopefully it doesn't come any day soon, I'm still faster then the two of them." Grinning at the truth of my words I head to the door.

The wind hits my face as I open the door and blows a strand of hair into my face. Cursing I push it away and set off down the road. My hood keeps blowing of my head as I walk, messing up my hair even more then it normally is. I pass a few others on the walk to the school building and see them with their noses in their books.

The school building is just like any other school you could think of; a few stories high, plenty of stairs. Bare walls that seem like a prison to those who attend and the same boring lessons that everyone has to learn. Everyone knows everyone here, we've all gone to the same school since we remember, the last new kid showed up in the seventh grade, not so new anymore. With everyone knowing everyone there is little you can do and get away with here.

The main hall of the school is the easiest place to meet your friends or piss someone off, depending on how you feel that day. Everyone sits with their group of friends in the hall. Seniors can sit in the largest section because it's got the mascot painted on the floor. Anyone can walk through there, but if you're caught sitting there by the seniors, just hope they're in a good mood or you can outrun them. I myself veer away from the hall and go straight to my first class. The paper is due in this class, I need to turn it in early.

My teacher, Mr. Murray, isn't in his seat like normal. A mug with ink stains around the handle and lip sits steaming on his desk. He must have been here a few moments ago, how could I have missed him? His laptop is opened on his desk, glasses tossed onto the keys. Shrugging at the unusualness of his disappearance I go to my seat. In the back, dead center; perfect.

Pulling my laptop out I set it onto my desk before powering on. As I return to my paper I read over it to check for any mistakes or if I need to add anything. This assignment wasn't anything to hard, we were given a piece of history text and told to research farther on the topic or passage for the week. Others had finished their papers a few days ago but I wanted to make mine perfect. Absolutely perfect. Sending my paper to the shared drive I go to close my laptop and the open tabs until a news report catches my eye. Stopping myself from clicking the close button in go to read the article.

 _A recent dig in the ruins of Old Country have shown to be quite satisfactory. A pair of Nata researchers has found an ancient summoning circle believed to be a meeting place for Olympians. Embedded in the circle was a large crystal jutting out of the center, light blue in color and with several chipped off areas._

 _While the researchers continue to observe and answer questions about this crystal the main question remains. Why did this remain when the Olympians vanished? Professor JJ Hall answered some of our questions._

" _You see, when an Olympian battled a demon the fights were always deadly to things around them and the Olympians would try to end these fights quickly for that reason. They fought for peace in our world while the demons went against their ways. In many texts a summoning circle is mentioned, a circle with a large stone leaping from the middle. This circle was used by the Olympians to summon others to aid them or even weapons of varying powers to them. The stones like this one that has been found remain because they are not of Olympus race, they're demonic tools which were taken over. When a demon was killed, it remained on the world to be destroyed even farther. When an Olympian was killed, it vanished. Everything of Olympus race would vanish if it belonged to the dead Olympian."_

 _How does the knowledge that we're living amongst demonic items? For all we know more of these items could be below your feet, below your home. This find may be breath taking and astounding, but it may hold a darker meaning._

I reach the end of the article with wide eyes. This is new information, demonic items still existing in the world; it's honestly pretty frightening. I'm shocked from staring at the screen by a school bell, signaling that class is about to begin. Mr. Murray walks in with a slouch and rubbing the back of his head. Students in the class enter in groups or alone with headphones. Chatter picks up and the seat beside me is taken by an energetic girl with yellow paint slashed across her nose and cheek. She pulls out a notebook and several pencils before facing me with a grin.

Glittery eye shadow brings attention to her large blue eyes. "Dylan, you'll never guess what I heard about this morning!"

I set my elbow on my desk, propping my cheek on my hand. "Really?"

She nods and turns to her notebook and begins sketching. "I promise that this'll blow your mind, 100%." She pauses to erase a line. "So my parents came home last night from their expedition and found something buried in the tomb."

"You mean the crystal and the circle?" I say, no sense in letting her continue and waste her breath on something I already know.

She stops her doodling and looks at me. "How did you already know?"

I nod to the laptop. "An article caught my eye earlier."

Her eyes widen as she pulls it towards her and scans the news site, reading everything thoroughly. The paint has begun to flake from her nose and she absently scratches at the bright yellow slash, eyes never leaving the screen.

She sits back. "Not even mentioning their names, stupid news reporters."

I take the laptop back and wipe several yellow flakes from the keyboard before shutting it. A few stragglers make their way into the class just as the bell rings for class to start. Mr. Murray pulls the screen down as the projector turns on.

He stands at the front of the class and clears his throat. "I hope you all are ready to turn in your papers. We will be presenting today."

A few groans from those who didn't finish in time and shuffling from others as they fish in their backpacks for the paper. A few, like myself, have already turned them in early. My pocket suddenly buzzes and I hear a few others go off in the class before they scramble to turn them off. Pulling the phone out of my pocket I glace at my lap to see an alert from the city has been sent out. Water testing in my neighborhood is going on, roads closed until one. Stuffing the phone back into my pocket I watch and listen as the first few students speak about their major history topic. Some are from this century and others from ancient history, all based on our preferences.

"Dylan, you're up next." Mr. Murray says and I nod.

The boy before me stutters as he speaks, cheeks turning red as he looks over the class watching him. Before long he falls into his seat and I stand. Walking to the front of the class I face everyone and wait for my project to appear on the screen.

I begin when it does. I covered the beginning of the Olympians and Demons and the wars that broke out between the two. I reach the modern era of their time and talk about their disappearance that seemed to happen over night. Their lights went out, the demons vanished, everything about them was gone.

When I finish a hand shoots up. "What about the crystal that was found, that didn't disappear!"

I nod. "That is true, but a Professor said in an interview that the crystal was actually of Demonic race, therefore it would remain. The Olympians had found a way to use the crystals for their benefit to defeat the Demons."

Mr. Murray nods for me to sit down. Heading back to my seat easily I sit back down and relax. The rest of class will just be smooth sailing, my project and paper were perfect. Ancient Egypt was presented after me, followed by World War II. Like I said, based on what we wanted to do.

Leaning forward onto my desk I rub my forehead, trying to ease the suddenly growing headache. I didn't have one leaving home, weird. I can hear the thumping that throbs my head and press harder against my head. No luck to make it better this time, damn.

I lean to the girl next to me. "Angela, do you have pain pills? I've got a killer headache."

She nods and opens her purse, pulling a small drugstore bottle out and passing it to me. Pulling two out I down them with water and hand the bottle back. Thanking her in a whisper I close my eyes and rub the throbbing area gently. In a few moments the pain starts to ease and I smile, that's good.

Mr. Murray stands as class starts to end. "We made it through everyone today, next time we meet I expect everyone to show up on time and ready for our trip to the monuments. Don't forget that we leave Tuesday at seven in the morning. If you're not there then the bus will leave without you, sorry."

The bell rings and we exit the class. I make my way to the next class off mine and past the band room. Someone is playing a drum to the throbbing in my head it seems. Wincing I clutch my head and force myself not to fall over. The pain hits me hard, my walk halting in the hallway. Cursing silently I stumble into my class before falling into my chair, panting from the pain. I hear my name so I look up, the teacher waving me forward to her desk. I stand and immediately go back down.

Not to the chair, but straight to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry earth cradles the statutes as they lie in tomb like cuts in the earth. Their stone eyes are shut, lips sealed. Their hands are folded over their stomach, each with a different item trapped beneath the hands. On one, a sword, the next a staff with crystals erupting along the top, and third with a book and bottles of colored liquid. The only light in the sealed room comes from the circle carved into the floor, a crystal jutting from the middle.

"This is it, isn't it?" A voice breaks the silence.

A man walks around the crystal, nodding slowly. "You're correct, this is it." He look at the boy behind him. "Are any updates about the other finding?"

"Not yet, they are still debating about attempting to move it." The boy appears, the screen of a phone illuminating his face.

The man sighs, if they move that crystal then that takes out another one. Seven were set around the world and three have been destroyed over time already. They can't loose a forth, he wont allow it.

The man rubs his chin. "Send them a message, we're headed that way."

The boy nods and turns away, typing on the phone quickly. A rumble starts up and a stone hands lifts from one of the cuts, gripping the edge. The man goes over slowly and stretches beside the tomb. The closed eyes of the statue are quivering, perhaps they're not just statues.

He crouches beside the cut. "Now, you know it's not time to wake up yet."

The statue groans something out. The man nods along as if he can understand the statue perfectly.

"Yes, I know that you're tired of sleeping, but your half hasn't been found. When we find them, I'll be the first to wake you. Promise."

The hand slips back inside the tomb before the man stands again. When the other boy appears and gives a nod he walks to the crystal. Stepping into the circle he sets his hand on the freezing stone. The boy sets his hand on the man's shoulder as the crystal gains a glow of white light. His grip tightens as the room is flashed by a white light and his vision goes white.

"Matty, I will forever hate this way of travelling." The boy mutters, rubbing his throbbing head.

The man chuckles. "Get used to it, you'll be using it a lot and you know it.

The boy sighs. "Alright, which crystal are we headed towards?"

Matty looks around. The whole area around thiem is white, the stone that they just used stands behind them, a scene of gardens have bled into the white.

He points to the left. "There, I believe it's number four, come on now."

The two walk towards the new stone until it comes into view. Matty sets his hand on it once more as the boy grabs his shoulder. The white light flashes once more. Vision blurry they step back onto solid ground and look around. When their eyes clear the light is disappearing. Men and women in suits are pressed to the wall or have fallen to the ground, dazed.

One man stands tall. "What the hell was that? Randall you said that this thing was perfectly safe!"

Matty laughs. "Safe? This thing isn't safe in the slightest, it's a Demon tool you know."

"And who might you be, I don't remember you." The man snarls.

The boy points behind him. "We came from the crystal, you do remember the flash of white light I hope?"

The man's face turns red from rage or embarrassment it's hard to tell exactly. He spins around, the unbuttoned suit coat flapping around him as he storms off. The people around them start to stand or shake the daze from their bodies. Typical reaction to a crystal transports; happens to most the first time they see or go through one. The boy sets off around the room before surveying everything and lookin around the ceilings. He runs his hands along the walls before stopping and grinning.

Pulling his hand back he makes a fist and throws the punch at the wall. The earth crumbles around his hand. Reaching in he pulls the false wall of earth away to reveal the opening in the wall. Pulling the flannel from his body he reaches inside the wall and removes several items. A thin box is lifted out and set on the ground. The man comes over and orders everyone to stay back as he crouches down. The boy has sat down on the floor, legs crossed as he stares at the box.

"It's empty." The boy murmurs.

The man's eyes widen. "You can tell?"

He nods and flicks the lid open. A necklace would have sat in the box, the lines from it's years of rest are easy to see, but the necklace is no longer there.

The boy groans and grabs his hair with both hands. "Damn it, and here's what we get when we think we're a step ahead!"

The man stands. "Think about it Lark, what does this mean?"

The boy glances up before setting his hand where the necklace would have lain. His eyes shut and his breathing deepens. The man nods before turning and walking to a man with a large belly.

"Mr. Randall, I'm delighted to meet you finally. You did right in contacting us when you were asked about the crystal." He faces the others and smiles. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

A woman narrows her eyes. "Pardon me sir, but I don't believe that you're even allowed down here, what gives you the right to order us to leave?"

His smile falls, replaced by a perfect poker face. Everything about him settles into stillness before the air around him goes still. The silence reaches out until everyone can feel it and begin to shrink away or avert their eyes. Matty begins to walk towards the woman, every step of his sending shocks through the floor into each of the people.

He stands just a little taller then her but his power is greater. "I have the right to order you to leave when this doesn't concern your race."

A blast goes off and the boy shouts before slamming into the wall. Wincing he rubs the back of his head before glaring at the box and standing. He brushes his jeans off and runs a hand through his hair. Realizing that everyone is watching him, he pauses and nods to the box.

"Damn thing kicked me out." He mutters, toeing the box mournfully.

One by one the people begin to leave the room, slowly at first, but eventually everyone is gone. Matty faces the boy before nodding to him. Both hands fall to the box and he winces again.

"The holder, they're different I think. I don't get the same energy from them, it's more of a mundane vibe. Why would an Olympian artifact fall into the hands of a human?"

The man shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine, Lark. Any chance you could find out where they are?"

The boy nods and focuses back onto the box. "What were the tomb raider's last names?"

"They're not tomb raiders, their archeologist. They were called Morton I believe, from a small town of Valentine."

Lark's eyes open. "We're going to Valentine, and I believe that I will be attending High School soon."

Matty grins, pulling the boy to his feet. Clapping him on his shoulder he gives the boy a nod before turning to the crystal once more. The Trinity Seven will soon be remade, the first, Lark, had been by Matty's side since he could remember, abandoned by his parents when they Matty told them that their child was an Olympian. The boy needed to be around others that were like him, other Olympians. He was growing more powerful by the day, soon enough he would surpass the false powers that Matty held onto. He would need to forge the new era of Olympians with the other seven.


End file.
